


Al Amanecer

by AdotHann



Series: The Action in the Street [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander: litterally the fewest lines alex will ever have in anything ever, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - the hot Yoga Teacher, Angelica: literally the most lovely person, F/F, F/M, Gen, George Washington: should really do something about this, Hugh Mercer: humour and anger (so basically me), I said it, Idk fam, John: Not sure what hes doing, M/M, Maria Reynolds: literally not even awake in most of this but shes still wonderful, also completly unable to come up with decent names for dogs, and then we start seeing the plot and all the description goes away, anway:, if i ever get around to writing more of this series anyway lol, implied history between charcters, it starts off all pretty and descriptive, oh yeah, p l o t, this one is kinda weird, whats going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: The morning-(feat. Eliza's first actual appearance in this series)





	

 

Angelica blinked awake, weak grey light filtering in through the half-drawn curtains. The clock on the night stand read '5:03,' the numbers offensively bright in the early-morning gloom. Maria remained asleep.

Angelica could already hear the sounds of the city waking. It was never really silent here, but in this liminal space between day and night it was she could almost believe the city was theirs for the taking.

She shouldn't have to get up this early, but keeping up with Peggy and the Marquis took its toll on her body clock.

But hey, at least it meant she had time to spare. Time to kiss Maria awake. Time to make them both the best coffee and pancakes in the world. Time to think.

Angelica wasn't sure how Ms Maria Reynolds had wormed her way into her life. Frankly, between all the bleeding and fighting and reading and writing, she hadn't really thought there was space for anything else.

Of course, she'd been completely wrong.

Her Friday night routine was pretty simple; get home at 3am, probably through her window; curse the either Marquis or the Manipulator and their god awful sleeping habits; shower off the blood from her latest battle; and, most importantly, make pancakes.

Angelica was pretty sure that being able to make amazing pancakes is part of the criteria for being a Schuyler sister. They're a particularly convenient food; basic ingredient, easy to make, high calorie count. Perfect for rejuvenating Eliza when her powers drained her, or just as a comfort food to prevent Peggy from getting more grumpy than usual.

There was a knock at the door - more of a polite warning than anything else - and someone pushed through it seconds later.

"You're showering at 3am. There better be apology pancakes." Maria grumbled, still blinking owlishly.

Angelica grinned.

So they ate apology pancakes.

"This happens to you a lot, huh?" Maria says, drizzling a rather worrying amount of syrup onto her pancake-stack.

Angelica chuckled. "Perks of my ridiculous routine."

She wondered when exactly this had  become a routine; fight, shower, share pancakes, sleep. Rinse and repeat.

It didn't always go exactly like that; sometimes Peggy, Theo and Alex joined them, still in costume from their latest fight. (Sometimes they talk about the fact that Angelica is literally a superhero and how Maria doesn't just want to end up as her weekly damsel in distress, mostly they don't need to.)

Sometimes it's just the two of them.

Sometimes, with their unwashed plates still piled by the sink, Angelica and Maria fall asleep on the couch together while some trashy TV movie playing in the background.

Sometimes the pancakes are forgotten all together.

Sometimes they have free time that isn't in the ungodly hours of the morning, and Angelica spends her lunch hour in the cafe where Maria works, writing up her latest article. But only when Maria has the lunch shift.

Sometimes there are date nights, and so-awful-they're-funny movie marathons, and disastrous attempts to fix Maria's dying coffee machine.

Sometimes there are early mornings when Angelica has time to think.

Mostly, Angelica thinks this is the happiest she's been in a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

Eliza was almost always up before her roommate. She was the kind of person who never missed a sunrise.

This morning was particularly beautiful. It was almost as if the sun had set fire to sky, burning away the pollution and worries that usually hung in low clouds around the city. The whole neighbourhood was tinged orange and pink and red.

Eliza rolled out her yoga mat on the balcony and looked down at the empty street. For a moment it was like she was the only person in the entire city.

(She had tried to get her roommate to join her once or twice, but had eventually given up quest. Adrienne was the kind of person who'd sleep in until 1pm if she could.)

It almost seemed like the city was warming up with her; she watched her neighbourhood slowly come back to life after the night.

Windows were opened, leaving half-closed curtains to dance in the early morning breeze. Lights in the bakery opposite her flat flicked on, Marie waved as she flipped the 'open' sign on the door. Across the road the, Louie  - the piragua guy, who seemed to be a better indicator of when it was going to be a hot day than the weather forecast, - was already setting up his stand. The first few commuters, clutching briefcases and book-bags, were beginning to make their way down her street.

Later on Eliza would join them, and walk to the gym where she works. It's a very grey, concrete building plastered in flyers advertising 'Fitness 4 U' or 'Spiritual Healing Yoga'

Most of the people who were desperate enough to go to 'Healing Yoga Classes' genuinely did need them, and Eliza was more than happy to help.

A smiled played at the corners of Eliza's lips. Maybe 'spiritual healing' wasn't quite accurate, maybe she should request that they change it to 'Supernatural Healing,' or just plain 'Super Healing.'

 

* * *

 

Herc rubbed his eyes and blinked sleepily up at Laf. Then he rubbed his eyes a little more so he could better see and admire them.

The morning sunlight streaming through his kitchen window turned Laf's features to gold. Their hair was still wild and untamed from last night and, as Herc snuck his arms around their waist, he noticed they were still tinged with the scent of their bed; sweat and fabric softener.

Lafayette turned around and kissed him, and for a moment Herc was as lost in the though that wow I get to do this whenever I want, as he was in the kiss.

Eventually Laf shoved him away in favour of not torching their breakfast.

Herc's dopey smile melted into an expression of abject horror as Laf pulled several frozen croissants from a bag in his freezer and placed them in the oven.

"My life is a lie."

Laf snorted. "Nobody has time to make pastries every morning. I value my beauty sleep."

"Not that you need it." Herc said without even thinking, earning himself a brief peck on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

 _From MyLaurens_ : Good Morning :)

 _To MyLaurens_ : Good Morning :))

 

* * *

 

John had kind of thought that he'd lose interest in the bizarre customers that came into his cafe after the whole 'Marquis Incident' (and who knew you could get a pay-rise out of sassing a super villain?)  but here he was, trying his best not to stare at the Commissioner Washington and the (surprisingly cute) guy he was meeting for coffee. Hopefully Maria would arrive soon and he'd have something other than not listening into their conversation to concentrate on.

Not that their conversation seemed to be particularly interesting so far.

"Anyway, how's Martha? How are the kids?" Asked Hugh Mercer.

"The kids?" Washington said, easing an eyebrow.

"You know; Samson, Vulcan, Blueskin, Sweet Lips, Lady Rover... how could you forget about your own kids, George? That's really rather worrying." He paused and took a moment to consider this, "As a therapist, I seriously recommend that you get your inability to come up with decent names for animals checked out." Mercer said, adjusting his glasses. George laughed good-naturedly.

"They're alright."

"Good, good. Heard from Senator Schuyler recently? Or Von Steuben?" Mercer asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

George shook his head. "Only through work."

"You heard about Steuben through work?" Mercer laughed, "Tell me, did he 'accidentally' rob another lingerie store?"

"Noise complaints about his night club." George clarified.

"Ah, the Battalion. Best flaming shots this side of the Brooklyn Bridge," Mercer's smile faded. "How did we end up like this George?"

"You know." Washington replied.

"Yeah." Hugh said, his expression hardening. "You've heard about Senator Hanover's plan."

"Mandatory registry for people with superpowers." Washington said, his mouth forming a tight line. "And testing all government employees for powers. I know."

Mercer's brow creased. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do my best to stop him." George said with finality, and Hugh was suddenly reminded of how this man had become the youngest Police Commissioner in 50 years.

"How? You know him George, he'll rip you apart."

"I don't know." Washington replied, "We've stopped him before though. What's to say we can't do it again?"

"That was when he wore a fucking cape! He has support now George, and like it or not he is making some valid points that people are willing to rally behind!" Mercer paused and focused on slowing his breathing down, "Have you heard about the bloody gala he's throwing?"

"He invited me."

Mercer spluttered, "The fucking nerve! To invite _you_ to a gala to raise money to fund _mandatory super power testing!_ Despite how _clear_ you've made your opinions on this!"

Washington shot him a suspicious look, "How did you hear about it?"

"I was invited," Mercer replied with venom, _"Poor Prinny_ seems set on getting the whole gang back together."

Washington's brow furrowed. "That is odd," he replied at length, "Something about this seems... off."

"I know!" Mercer exclaimed, "But I can't simply not go. It's like a challenge, and I refuse to back down."

"How very fitting." Washington replied scathingly, and Mercer looked away.

"I have a client in 20 minutes."

"If you don't leave now, you'll be late." Washington pointed out.

"I know." Hugh replied, but he made no move to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) okay yeah I know its a short one, but consider: eliza in yoga pants. Like I literally only wrote this because eliza hadn't turned up in this series at all and we n e e d her. Also I totally forgot I wrote laf and herc into this one lol so that's why theyre tagged last
> 
> 2) If you don't know who Hugh Mercer is, he was a Scottish solider, who later became a brigadier general in the continental army, a close friend of George Washington and, eventually, a fallen hero and rallying symbol for the American Revolution.
> 
> BURR: Didja hear the news about good old General Mercer?  
> HAMILTON: No  
> BURR: You know Clermont Street?  
> HAMILTON: Yeah  
> BURR: They renamed it after him, The Mercer legacy is secure
> 
> You should go read his Wikipedia page. He was a pretty cool guy.
> 
> 3) 'Poor Prinny' was actually a nickname for the prince regent, KG3's son, used in the same way we might joke about Leo not getting an Oscar (it was basically the 1800s British upper-class equivalent of a meme.) I thought it was a pretty cool detail and I wanted to include it, even if I did use it in reference to the wrong monarch. It's relevance should become apparent later on if I can be bothered with plot
> 
> 4) I'm too lazy to edit check this so y'all can deal w it


End file.
